1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ski supported vehicles and has particular reference to a maneuverable ski machine in which the skier rides in a sitting position with manipulatable controls for causing the machine to execute turns or to slow or to stop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of skiing, it is well known that a fundamental maneuver in controlling skis is the so-called "snow plow" in which the skis converge toward at each other at their tips and are banked oppositely about their longitudinal axes. This setting of the skis basically effects slowing or stopping. However, by shifting one of the skis toward a position parallel to the remaining ski which is in such "snow plow" position, a turning effect can be made in the direction of the latter ski. This is a basic turning procedure which is typically followed particularly by novice skiers prior to mastering more sophisticated types of turns.
Ski vehicles or sleds in which the skier rides in a sitting position have been proposed heretofore with means for controlling turning of the same. The U.S. patents to Sampsell U.S. Pat. No. 2,323,847; Basso U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,764; Schwartz U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,674 and Cantelli U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,107 exemplify such prior type controllable ski sleds. However, in all prior controllable ski vehicles which applicant is aware of, the skis are merely banked or tilted in a parallel manner about their longitudinal axes to effect a turning movement. Although this turning effect is generally satisfactory, it cannot produce relatively sharp turns. Also, the procedure requires additional manual skill in properly shifting the body weight to effect turning and further requires additional means of some type to effect slowing or stopping of the sled.